Pranky Lucy
by Write-A-Rainbow
Summary: Wait, WHAT'S SHE WEARING? Did someone say there was cake? Wait, why are all the Guilds antsy? A story from 5 foot tall cashews, jelly donuts, target practice, and '-mostly-' anything. Filled with sweet, sweet revenge. {Short Multiple Chapter Series and -SLOW- Updates, Sorry} :D
1. Mission 1: Sabertooth

A/N:Hi! Thanks for reading this! I'm not going to bore you with a long authors note, so I'll just do a disclaimer! Okay?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail, or any other character themes, songs, dances, or other fictional characters that are mentioned! I only own the plot!

So Please Enjoy!

* * *

Lucy was flipping through a Sorcerer Weekly magazine, when she reached a page that she somewhat was surprised by.

"Mira!" She waved the barmaid over, patting the seat next to her. The older girl complied with a smile and said, "Do you need something?" as she sat down.

"Um, I was wondering about this photograph of you in Sorcerer Weekly…" She showed her the page. Mira's face brightened up. "Oh, I remember that shoot. They said I got to choose what I got to wear so I wore that." Her face darkened, "Why, you no like?"

The blonde gave an awkward cough before asking, "No, no. I love it. I was just, uh, wondering if I could borrow it…." She turned her head the other way in embarrassment.

Mira's eyes twinkled, Lucy shivered. "Sure why not… Is it for Natsu..? Does he have a thing for this?" Lucy turned her face back to Mira, her eyes wide with shock. "WHAT NO! THE TALKING CHAIRS TOLD ME TO!" Her outburst gained a couple of curious glances from some of the other guild members.

She stood up. "Never mind. Just come by my place later, you do know where I live right..?" "Of course!" Mira remarked with a chirp and winked at Lucy. Lucy stood up, face palmed but winked back. "Does everyone know where I live?"

"Yep. ~" The guild chorused after she walked through the door. Lucy sighed.

Later that day….

*Knock, Knock, Knock* "Lucy ~, are you there?" The blonde opened the door and found Mira, smiling, creepily. She handed Lucy the outfit and said, "You know the plan correct? Also, I need it back before the end of the month, okay?"

"Aye Ma'am!" Lucy saluted. Mira chuckled and walked off. Lucy closed her door, and as soon as she made sure no one was there… She began squealing and fangirling while running to the bathroom to change.

When she was done she stepped out and put on a pair of sunglasses. She than left her home and journeyed to the train station. When she stepped up to buy her ticket the ticket seller looked her up and down and sighed. "Where to… Miss..?" She asked hesitantly, wondering if the person in front of her was a girl.

"One ticket to Crocus, please." The ticket lady sighed relieved, it was a girl. "Okay here you go." After paying Lucy left to catch her train. Leaving the ticket seller deep in thought. _What was with her outfit? I hope she isn't part of a dark guild. But she seemed nice enough. _She sighed. _Oh, well._

At Crocus…

Lucy looked around the city square and smiled darkly. Although, no one could see it because of her mask. _Time to give people some crazy, served with masked revenge. I'm also getting paid to do this. ~ _She then promptly left to go to the Crocus beach. _Now for some fun._

At the beach…

"OH MY GOSH HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE CALL THE LOCAL GUILD! THIS, PERSON, THING, IT! IT'S GOING TO DO SOMETHING HORIBLE!" A random beach goer shouted. While all the other people were running around in a crazy mass, trying to get far, FAR, away from the crazing dancing chick, in the crazy outfit. Attacking people with sand. Lucy was in the middle of the frantic crowd and was doing the dougie while singing.

"Dow now, Lady lucks going to get you!

Make you all slaves, uni! Uni. Uni-cooooorrrrrn! ~"

Suddenly the local guild appeared, and they were VERY ticked off. Okay that was the understatement of the year….

A blonde walked up to Lucy, "What is wrong with you?" Lucy looked up and smiled.

"Nani? Look, it's Sabertooth! Let's have fun! Okay?" She lifted her hand and pointed to Orga. "You're a singer right? Wanna sing with me?" He looked up at her, and smirked, "Sure thin-"He was cut off by Minerva. "Try and we'll all kill you." He frowned. "Awwww."

"What are you doing?" Minerva stepped forward to her unknown opponent. "Yo mama." Lucy pushed her sunglasses up the bridge of her masks' nose. Minerva glared. "You're annoying." Minerva shoots back. "Like a boss."

Lucy does the peace sign. "Ohhh, burnnnn!" Sting put his arm in the air and swung it around in a circle. "I'll take that as a death wish, Sting." He stopped and backed up cautiously.

Suddenly a person popped up next to Lucy, from the ground. While wearing a duck suit. "Princess, as you requested." She got on her knees and presented Lucy with… A guitar? Lucy smirked and took the guitar from the duck.

"Is that a weapon?" Minerva spoke up.

"Puh-leze, if I was going to do something I would've already done something. DUH!" She strapped the guitar onto her and the duck lady disappeared into the sand. "You wanna hear a song?" She looked up to Sabertooth.

"Why would we want to listen to you?" Minerva was fuming now. "Because you can't leave until I say you can." Lucy smirked, "Just look at your feet." The Sabertooth Members looked at their feet and their eyes widened in surprise. "What is this? I have no memory of such magic!" Rufus stared at the masked girl and narrowed his eyes, "And what's with the getup? To ugly to show the world?"

"Oh, DOUBLE BURN!" Sting waved his hands around, excitedly.

"You should ask yourself the same thing. Mr. Maskie."

"TRIPLE BURN!" Is Sting on medicine? Seriously, get a life. "Mr. Maskie? I like you…" Orga smirked.

Lucy snapped her fingers and there was suddenly a chair was behind her. It popped up from under the sand okay? Jeez. She's not some Mary 'Magical' Sue.

"Let's vent and talk about our feelings through song, yes?" Lucy asked as she sat down.

"Look lady; are you on some kind of medication?" Sting finally popped the question he should be asking himself. Lucy ignored him and began to sing.

"La la, the world is sand! Dun nah!

Get ice cream and eat sand! Dun nah!

Waste your time on flowers! Then they die.

Then you get flying leprechauns…

That nobody else but you can see.

Then we all crave sugar.

The unicorns start talking to you.

Then you began to see dancing blue chickens!

When you see the chickens, Duh Nah.

You eat them. Thennnnn, you get a rainbow mermaid.

Who drowns you! Then eats your bones.

You get revived as a crow,

And eat worms for the rest of your life,

And die when a farmer steps on you. ~"

Lucy stands up and bows. "Awesome right? I know..."

Rufus looks at Orga, "You're not the worst singer I know anymore."

Orga began to cry tears of happiness. "She was so heartfelt! We should do a duet! People will be blown away."

Rufus shivers… "Literally…"

Rogue looks up at the girl, and does the unthinkable. He begins to clap. "Amazing, simply amazing!" He starts to cry.

Lucy looks at him and starts to smile. "So you can talk, huh? How about we have a beach party?"

Minerva glares again, "No."

Lucy pouts, "Aw, but I already did it." She snapped her fingers and party supplies suddenly popped up from the ground.

"We ain't gonna party with you." Sting snapped.

Lucy pouts, "But I have flowers!" Sting paused, "Yay! Flowers! Let's party!" his feet came undone, and he started running around the area in circles.

Lucy snapped her fingers again. People in costumes popped up from the group.

"We are, PARTY!" A man dressed as a sun shouted. Lucy looked out to the horizon, "Hey stache face, you coming. Suddenly the spirit king arrived dressed as superman and said, "Let's get this party started!" Lucy released the remaining Sabertooth members, and they started to party. Lucy stood in the sidelines watching the Sabertooth Members and her spirits partying.

She called Virgo-Ducky over to her; she brought her mouth to Virgo-Ducky's ear and softly whispered something in her ear. Virgo-Ducky looked up at Lucy in surprise, "Yes princess."- Lucy smirked and told her spirits they could leave now.

They all left, into the sand and back to the spirit world. Even stache face. Yes, stache face, no he didn't freeze time.

Lucy walked up to each individual Sabertooth member ,who were all asleep, and did something to them.

She gave Sting a bottle of lacrima pills and got a marker and wrote on his forehead, "I'm on special medication."

She went to Rogue and got Virgo-Ducky to put a Goth Lolita dress on him. While his hair was put into pig tails, with skull clips! Kyaaaaah! So cute!

She went to Orga and got Virgo-Ducky to dress him up as a clown, and she dyed his hair red. She went to Rufus and cut his hair down short, with Cancer.

While putting him in a black tuxedo, taking her sunglasses off and putting them on him. Also putting a sign around his neck that says, "Gangnam Style."

She walked over to Minerva and smirked, putting her hand to her chin and thinking about what she should do. Her smirk suddenly widened into a grin when a light bulb lit over her head. Heh heh. Poor, poor Minerva. Well, remember that bunny suit Lucy wore that one time Jason came and interviewed Fairy Tail? Well, there is another bunny girl in town now. We should tell Gajeel. Yes, OH, yes, Minerva the great and fearful, was in Lucy's old bunny suit. Heh, cancer also dyed her hair light blue. Yes light blue, kind of like a boy's baby blanket..? Written on Minerva's chest was, "Let's do the Harlem Shake!"

Lucy held her hand up. Okay, Sting, one finger, Rogue, two fingers, Orga, three fingers, Rufus, four fingers, Minerva, five fingers. "That equals full justice!" Lucy began to laugh, manically. "Next time I'll show them that the flying leprechauns are real! Oh wait one last thing before I go. Taurus." Taurus appeared from the sand.

"Can you put them in this position?" She showed him a picture. "Anything for Lucy's boooodyyy! Mooooo!" He placed them in the position. Lucy took out a camera and snapped a picture.

She smirked, "Heh, revenge is so sweet. ~ You know what Taurus?" "Yes, Lucy's nice boooodyyy?" She got on her tippy toes and whispered something into Taurus' ear. "Anything for Lucy's body." She smiled. Her master plan was in motion.

The next morning, in the city square…

A crowd was surrounding the fountain in the middle of the square. Staring questionably at the five figures that were just waking up from what they thought was a nightmare.

When they were all awake, they looked at their selves then went back to the previous night's events.

Minerva scowled, "We got played by some cosplayer!"

Suddenly a figure pushed through the crowd, "Coooool!" Jason brought out his camera and started to begin his constant blabbering. "Sabertooth's five strongest members, what happened? Who is this mysterious cosplayer? Can you pose for a picture? Do you like fried squid?" He was fidgeting excitedly, while snapping continuous photos.

Minerva glared at him, "All we have to say on the matter is, whoever did this to us, you know who you are, you better watch your back. We're Sabertooth and we won't stand for this kind of prank or that its culprit got away from us. And I can't believe you changed my clothes!" she began to cry anime style.

Jason cocked his head to the side, looking confused. "Who was the culprit?"

Rufus poked his sunglasses up and spoke, "A cosplayer, who had many allies in this crime. She was dressed in a full body suit, while her conspirators were dressed in similar costumes, specifically, a woman in a duck costume, a man dressed as the sun, a knight with a large axe, a small Frosty the snowman, a rainbow fish woman, a clock shaped sumo man, a flirty Phantom of the opera with orange hair, a shy woman as a vending machine, a man as a giant crab, a man dressed as a tree who wielded a bow and arrows, a Rogue look alike, a man dressed as a cross, a woman dressed as a pirate while singing on a lyre, a man dressed as a box while sporting horns, and a giant man dressed as superman with a giant mustache, who was called stache face."

Jason looked at him confused, "Were they a dark guild?" Rufus tightened his tie and straightened his tux, "No, they were completely insane, and were probably on drugs. Although, they did dabble in some magic."

Minerva stood up, "We are leaving now, and yes I like fried squid." She pushed through the crowd and headed to her respective guild, with her team following in pursuit.

"SOOOOO COOOOOOL." Jason's mind exploded, because the sirens thought he knew too much. Then they revived him and sold him as a slave to Sorcerer Weekly.

The next week…

Lucy was flipping through the latest issue of Sorcerers Weekly, smirking at her work. She called Mira over to her. Mira placed a few beer mugs down and walked over to Lucy, and sat down next to her. "So how did I do?" She had on a bright smiled and was hopping up in down in her seat. If Lucy had a tail it would be wagging, wait Lucy does have a tail, Fairy Tail! Okay, I know cheesy joke…. Leave me alone! Fine whatever, on with the story….

Mira gazed at Lucy with a blank expression, her monotone eyes held her poker face as she searched through Lucy's eyes. For something anything- OK, nothing she just zoned out. Lucy sighed and brought her hand up, she rubbed Mira on the head, on THE HEAD! The guild suddenly was a ghost town, no one said anything.

Natsu started crying in the corner saying, "Lucy was too young!"

Gray stripped unconsciously.

Juvia began to plan her wedding, thinking she didn't have a love rival anymore.

Levy cried into Gajeel, "No Lu-Chan, you haven't finished your book yet! You can't leave me with a cliff hanger!"

Elfman looked at the scene manly, "That is not man…" he said like a man.

Wendy cocked her head to the side wondering what was wrong.

Romeo was in his own world playing with his fire in his hands.

Lissanna began to cry saying, "No my OTP will never come true now!"

The moment came….

Lucy froze her hand still on Mira's head. Her eyes widened realizing her mistake. When, Mira Looked up, she had her eyes closed and said, "Nyah!" Everyone froze,

"Is this a new battle tactic?" Erza asked questioningly.


	2. Mission 2: Mermaid Heel

*JUST AN EDIT, REAL UPDATE VERY SOON*

A/N: Hey guys! :3 Sorry for the SUPER late update, but I did warn you guys..? Right? Any who...

**A special thanks to:** **LucyXHeartfiliaXFan, LaLunaSole, and Altairis vogue, for their reviews! **

**And: LucyXHeartfiliaXFan and caughtthefairy'stail for favoriting! **

**And: Articallie, LaLunaSole, LucyXHeartfiliaXFan, and caughtthefairy'stail for following!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail, or any other character themes, songs, dances, or other fictional characters that are mentioned! I only own the plot! And some of the weird songs she may sing...**

* * *

After Erza had petted everyone's head in the guild, and had no luck in making them 'meow' she went on rampage mode.

It took all of the conscious mages in the guild to get Erza to realize that it wasn't a new 'Battle Tactic', and when they did they still had to give her cake to calm down.

Looking at the destroyed guild Lucy figured it wasn't such a great idea to pet Mira's head. Actually she shouldn't have done it at all; I mean seriously, Mira could've killed her! That would've killed the whole story- Wait, I'm rambling…

Slipping Mira a note under the table Lucy stood up and walked out of the guild.

Going her usual way toward her house, she walked on the edge of the sidewalk. Hearing the men call out to her to be safe she smiled sweetly and thanked them.

Reaching her apartment she unlocked the door and walked in. Heading straight to the bathroom and locking the door.

Many minutes later she walked out with a very similar full body suit on. She grabbed a new pair of sunglasses, since Rufus now had hers.

Walking out of her house unnoticed she made her way to the train station.

'_Mission Number 2 is now in progress. Good luck ladies. ~ '_ Lucy inwardly smirked.

Lucy stood in line, earning many curious glances from other people around her. Some parents went as far as to shield their children's eyes.

Lucy smirked, '_At least the Rune Knights haven't shown up yet!' _ Stepping up in line she made it to the front. Looking up at the cashier she almost laughed! It was the same one from the other day, isn't that dandy!

"One ticket to Clover Town please!"

The cashier looked up and her eyes bulged so much they almost popped out of her head. "Oh it's- uh- you again. Miss..?" She looked kind of scared.

Lucy nodded her head, "Yup! It is, nice to see you again… Carol..?" she read off of her name tag. The blood drained from Carols face, "Yeah..." Handing Lucy the ticket she almost fainted. After paying Lucy waved good bye and promised to see her again.

Leaving the ticket seller deep in thought, again. '_My __Kami__! I'm never going to forget her… She's everywhere and nowhere… no No NO!'_ The ticket seller developed a mild fear off Lucy and full body suits. Lucy hurried off to catch her train.

At Clover Town… (Technically not, but oh well.)

"I'm off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of cake!" Lucy sang as she walked through a forest path leading to the town of the next guild, which didn't have a train stop.

Calling out her female spirits, who were still in costume she told them the plan. As soon as they walked into the town, all eyes were on them. They walked in an arrow position, heading straight towards the towns local bakery.

Once inside they order one of everything and sat down in a particularly large booth. As the waiter quickly loaded all of the food on to the table, Lucy laughed manically. As soon as all of the food, *cough*CAKE*cough, was on the table Lucy spared a glance to her allies at the table.

Smiling she picked up a slice of cake and threw it at an unsuspecting costumer, her spirits doing the same. Soon the shop had erupted into a full on food fight.

Because the local guild was only a couple blocks down they heard the noise, and of course, sent a group to investigate the load ruckus. Any guesses on which guild it is..? Any?

Lucy and all participating companies in the shop were blazing with competition as cake flew by one another's head. Suddenly the door was slammed open and a fuming Kagura was standing at it.

Everyone stopped and stood looking at the sword master in fear, before…

Lucy threw a handful of squished muffin at her face, and war proceeded.

Joining in with Kagura was Millianna, Beth, Risley, and Araña. The usual GMG team, you'll figure out in a later chapter why that is, moving on…

The whole building was a mess; it looked like a giant ate a unicorn and fifteen tons of cake and then threw it up. But the fight was still continuing. Although many of the costumers were unconscious, and the store owner was hiding under the counter shaking in fear.

After a while of throwing food back and forth non-stop Kagura was getting very angry. She suddenly couldn't take it and started yelling at the weird people in the costumes, "WHAT KIND OF CITIZENLY MANNERS ARE THESE?! FOR NOT FOLLOWING THE RULES YOUR PUNISHMENT SHALL BE HARSH!" Grabbing her still-sheathed sword she began trying to whack people upside the head, while action music started blasting through unknown speakers, and an unexpected Lucy starting singing… once again.

"If only time could tell,

Cake you'd be my one, and only,

My forever needed will,

The carrot to my coat,

A cherry for my pumpkin,

A flower for my pot,

You're so unconditionally amazing,

And I love you in every way,

Now run please cake,

Crazy people are trying to eat you,

The ducks are manifesting,

And deer are running loose.

I may never understand your sweetness,

Or how you stay so perfect,

But let me tell you a love song,

It started with me,

It ended with you,

And all around us was a grand cashew.

It was 5 feet tall,

Towered over me,

You came along and cracked it,

Just for me."

Millianna had found a stuffed cat and was rubbing it against her face lovingly, while the rest of the Mermaid Heel girls stared suspiciously at Lucy. Wondering if she was usually like this. While thinking they didn't notice the dark figures sneak up to them and throw a bag over each of them, effectively tying them up.

Lucy and her spirits walked out of the bakery suddenly clean of any cake, leaving bewildered costumers covered in cake staring after them.

After walking for what seemed like hours, okay it was only one mile; they stopped in a clearing in the forest. But, it seemed like hours to Virgo-Ducky and that was because she was carrying Risley, who believed in the chubby.

Setting the bags on chairs and tying them up, they uncovered the kidnapped mages faces. Beth and Risley were both asleep but Rainbow-Fish-Aquarius slapped them with tuna, which had somehow 'magically' ended up in her hands, and they woke up with fish in their face.

A far off voice was heard yelling fish and the sound of a building being destroyed echoed through the clearing. Insert shiver and sweat drop here.

Forgetting about that, "What do you hooligans want?" Kagura got straight to the point.

Lucy smirked; grabbing a rainbow unicorn head, she stuck it on her head, "We just want to have some fun..." Snapping her fingers a large target board popped up from the ground right next to the Mermaid Heel mages.

Kagura's eyes darkened, "What is that for?"

Lucy cracked her knuckles, "It's for our little game," she looked around, "isn't that right girls?" Her spirits nodded, a dark aura surrounding them. Snapping her fingers Lucy signaled Virgo-Ducky.

Understanding the signaled Virgo-Ducky went into action. Tunneling some dust she dusted the area with dirt. Making it so you couldn't see anything. The Mermaid Heel members looked around still tied up in chairs.

Millianna somehow got untied and was playing with a stray kitten that appeared out of nowhere.

Kagura noticed and started screaming at Millianna, "MILLIANNA! MILLIANNA! UNTIE US!" Said girl looked around and shrugged. She couldn't see, the area was clouded by flying dirt, remember?

A loud thump on the ground and muffled screams were heard. Then another, and another, and another.

Millianna's eyes were wide and she held the kitten for dear life. Something wasn't right. A shadow appeared in front of her and her body went numb.

The cold, darkness took over her sight.

Lucy stared at her work, it was quite beautiful. Anyone would say it was, because it was truly magnificent. The unconscious bodies of the Mermaid Heel girls were limply duck taped onto the target. All of them on one target, JUST ONE.

Lucy and her spirits each grabbed a slingshot, and started to frantically shot jelly donuts at them. Occasionally one would hit one of the targets, and someone would always yell, "Strike!"

By the time Lucy and her spirits were done, most of the Mermaid Heel girls were covered in jelly donut goodness.

The sun was setting and the sky was a creamy orange.

"You guys can go now, we're done." Lucy looked to her spirits, and they nodded. Each of them then disappeared in a splash of sparkles and magic.

Starting to walk away Lucy heard a moan and turned around.

Kagura stared up at her, her torso covered in lumps of jelly and donut. "Y-You will," Kagura coughed up powdered sugar, "be found out, and when it happens I will kill slowly, you don't embarrass Mermaid Heel and get away this easily." Kagura coughed again, multitudes of jelly sliding down her body. "I-I'll never forget-t." Kagura's body went limp and she was unconscious again.

Lucy sighed and walked away, pain in her eyes.

She was still getting paid, so it was worth it right…?

The next day… ~

The Mermaid Heel girls were found in the woods by some independent mages. After getting the girls down, they questioned what happened. Kagura got her sword and threatened them, "EVER TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS AND I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU!" She then knocked them out with the hilt of her sword, walking away. Her team following right after her.

In Magnolia...~

Lucy stared down at her milkshake, sighing she twirled the straw. Noticing, Mira pranced over to her.

Many members who noticed stood still and prayed for Lucy. Mira smiled, and sat down next to the blonde. "What's wrong Lucy?"

The praying members stopped praying and sighed, Lucy was going to be okay.

Lucy looked up towards Mira, "Are you sure what we're doing is right?"

Mira's smile grew, "Of course! We're Fairy Tail mages, which means we can do whatever we want!" Lucy sighed, and let out a quiet, "Okay..."

Mira stood up and left, leaving Lucy alone. Looking around the guild she noticed it wasn't that loud, it was ALWAYS loud. Then she saw that her favorite dragon slayer wasn't in the guild… '_Where is he? Thinking 'bout it now, I haven't seen Natsu in the guild for a while..." _She frowned. It was never the same when he wasn't around. Getting out of her seat she walked out of the guild.

Heading into Magnolia she hummed a tune. Walking around the shopping plaza, she stopped at a bench and sat down. Swinging her legs over the ledge she felt content.

It was the middle of the afternoon and the plaza was brimming with happy people and smiling faces. She couldn't help but smile herself. Looking down at her feet she watched as they moved, swaying in an unorderly fashion.

Suddenly the air around her became cold, and she felt goose bumps descending down her arm. "BOO!" A pink haired manic jumped out from behind her. Screeching, the town shook. All through Magnolia you could hear the echoing voice yell, "_**LUCY KICK!" **_

At the very least to say, Natsu wasn't having the best of luck.


End file.
